La chica con zapatos converse
by Momoko123
Summary: este es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrio espero les guste XD


Momoko123: _**Hola mis queridos lectores, hoy les traigo una historia que estuve trabajando por mucho tiempo. La espese ase una semana, pero con toda la corrección y eso, estuve un buen rato entretenida. **_

**Bueno sin mas:**

_Demashitaa Powerpuff girls z y sus personajes no me pertenece, y esta historia le pertenece a mi inspiración._

___** La chica con zapatos converse**_

Brick se había reusado a ir a la fiesta unas cien veces. Ya estaba siendo molestado y humillado en la escuela, no quería serlo también en una actividad extracurricular. Aun así, sus únicos dos amigos habían conseguido sacarlo de la casa esa noche.

Plantado ahora en el atestado salón, tomando una cálida cola de cereza y mirando alrededor. Sus amigos lo habían abandonado tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral de la puerta principal. Ahora estaba solo en un mar de gente.

—**¿Por qué no llevas un disfraz?** —le preguntó una chica con quien tropezó.

—**¡Es él! ¡Esta vestido como un friki!** —su novio respondió, riendo histérica-mente como si fuera la cosas más graciosa en el mundo. Unas pocas personas se unieron a la carcajada.

A Brick no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. Realmente, le aburría. Las personas quienes lo molestaban eran como CD's malos, repitiendo los mismos chistes de frikis una y otra vez. Él se alejó, comprobando los disfraces de todos mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta trasero. Se dio cuenta que era literalmente el único que no estaba disfrazado. Había sido arrastrado fuera de su casa con tan corto aviso que no se molestó. Además, era estudiante de penúltimo año, seguramente demasiado viejo para disfrazarse en Halloween.

El aire de octubre se sentía confortablemente fresco mientras caminaba fuera sobre el pórtico. La suave luz caía sobre una pareja besándose en un rincón oscuro, y en unas pocas personas hablando en un sofá andrajoso y viejo. Brick se quitó sus lentes de marco negro para limpiar la humedad que empañó sus lentes con el cambio de aire.

—**¡Brick! **—escuchó una aturdidora voz femenina acercarse. Se giró para ver la borrosa figura de una chica. Por lo que pudo ver, tenía el pelo rubio y una falda esponjosa de bailarina. Trató de reconocerla cuando estaba cerca de él, pero no sirvió de nada.

—**Siempre he estado enamorada de ti** —declaró la borrosa chica y lo besó suavemente en los labios—.** Nos vemos en la escuela,** —dijo antes de girarse y correr.

Brick volvió a ponerse sus lentes rápidamente. Solo alcanzó a ver su pelo rubio flotando y unos brillantes zapatos Converse antes de desaparecer en la esquina.

* * *

Se quedó despierto toda la noche tratando de resolver quien era la misteriosa chica. Simplemente había demasiadas chicas rubias en su escuela. Sería imposible descubrir solo con eso. La única otra pista que tenía era los brillantes zapatos Converse rosa.

Brick usualmente caminaba con sus ojos sobre el suelo, y esa mañana él tenía una misión. Miró todos los zapatos en los pasillos, en la cafetería, en las clases... buscó, con sus ojos saltando de zapato a zapato, hasta el punto en el que en el quinto periodo tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza, como si todos esos pies lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza.

Lo mismo pasó los dos días siguientes, y en esos dos días no consiguió nada más que un dolor de cabeza. Se aseguro de haber visto a cada chica rubia de la escuela, por si alguna tenía un par de Converse rosas, y no encontró nada.

Para el jueves, sus esperanzas habían disminuido, y pensó que era una broma. Él era acosado todo el tiempo, por lo que decidió guardar el incidente en la carpeta de "bromas" y olvidarse de él. Fue un beso dulce, lo había disfrutado, por lo que la broma era sobre ellos, pensó.

El viernes pasó rápido y en realidad se sentía aliviado de no pasar todo el día en una frenética búsqueda por un zapato. Se sentó en su escritorio con un suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado de su desalentadora tarea.

—**Hola Brick** —dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Era Momoko, la hermosa pelirroja de grandes ojos rosas que se sentaba junto a él en las clases.

—**Hey, Momoko. ¿Qué pasa?**

— **¿Puedes darle esto a Miyako por mí? Esta loca porque me quedé con su tonto traje por una semana, mucho tiempo.**

—**Claro.**

Le dio una bolsa de papel llena de esponjosa ropa rosa y lo que parecía una peluca rubia. ¿Una peluca rubia? ¿Podría ser ella?

Brick miro a sus zapatos, unos brillantes Converse rosas. Él la miró, ella exhibía una hermosa sonrisa.

—**Eras... eras tú.**

—**Te llevó mucho tiempo** —susurró.

_** *El fin ***_

_Momoko123:**Hola mis lectoritos (no se si existe esa palabra ¬¬) y aquí les traigo un One-shot, ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO (auque me quedo corto ¬¬). Este mes no publicare nada mas (creo) así que espero me perdonen, si me tardo en algo... estube leyendo mucho libros, y ahora se mas o menos como se empieza una historia xD... estoy mejorando de a poco. Espero que este one-shot se meresca un pequeño review.**_

_**Bueno me despido**_

_**¿reviews?**_


End file.
